


Family Dynamics

by tonysta_k



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something which I wrote in just over a hour for a very good friend of mine. I am yet to read any of TMI books or see the film; so the characterization may not be the best. It's a modern au, so both Alec and Magnus are mundanes. Sorry for any inaccuracies; but I hope you enjoy anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dynamics

Alec was absolutely exhausted. He had done all of the house work and kept both the children entertained whilst his husband; Magnus; was out at work.

 

Don't get him wrong, Alec loved both his kids more than anything. And he was happy enough to stay at home and care for them whilst they were too young to go to school. But he needed a break. Or at least to see his husband.

 

Magnus worked in a well paying, but long hours job for the government. He had started it in the summer, and over the period of time from then, he hadn't been able to spend as much time with his family as he would like to.

 

He had worked three days in a row this week, meaning that Alec hadn't seen him in the day or night. It was really starting to get him down. The bed felt too big without Magnus there to be the big spoon. The table felt empty without Magnus sat there making jokes and cheering everyone up in the early hours of the morning.

 

Scarlett was eighteen months, and the youngest of the Bane household. She has black hair like both of her fathers, and shared her eye colour with Alec. Damian was three and unlike the other members of the household, has brown hair. His eyes are almost a amber colour which almost match his dad's, Magnus.

 

"Scarlett, I'm sure I told you not to go in the mud." Alec sighed as he walked outside and picked the infant up from the mud.

 

Scarlett, clearly amused by the facial expression of her dad, squealed and rubbed her dirty hands across his cheeks.

 

Scrunching up his nose, Alec just laughed at these actions. It was better to laugh than cry when stressed out; right?

 

He carried the female inside the house, kicking his shoes off that had managed to get dirty from outside as well. He ventured into the lounge where his son was, curled up on the couch as he watched the animated characters on the television.

 

"You alright there buddy?" Alec asked and sat by the young male, placing Scarlett on his lap.

 

Damian nodded and sat up; leaning into his dad's side with a small 'ooft'.

 

"How about I get you two washed and changed and then we'll watch a film?" He suggested, mainly talking to Damian, seeing as Scarlett was too young to understand properly.

 

"Yeah." Damian said, half excitedly and half tired.

 

-

 

By the time Alec had washed and changed the two, they were nearly falling asleep on their feet. So instead of sitting them down to watch a film, he tucked them both into bed and read to them.

 

Once they were asleep; Alec went downstairs and collapsed into the armchair. He was tired; miserable; and he just wanted his husband to come home already.

Within minuets the black haired male was asleep.

 

-

 

Magnus walked through the door of his family home with two bags of takeaway food in his hands. His day had been good; he had gotten a promotion, and had also been able to sweet talk his boss into letting him work his own hours, providing that he worked from home as well. He kicked his shoes off and quietly made his way into the living room, light footsteps echoing through the hallway. He stopped in the kitchen before going into the living room and put the bags of takeaway down on the counter; then walking into the lounge. The sight in front of him had him in awe.

 

Alec was curled up on the armchair where Magnus always sat, eyes shut and black hair over his forehead in a messy style. He was wearing one of Magnus' jumpers which had stains on it, which were no doubt made by Scarlett.

 

Walking over to his husband, the male bent down and used his right hand to push the hair off Alec's forehead.

 

"Alec, wake up." He whispered, hand sliding down to cup Alec's cheek, the pad of Magnus' thumb gently rubbing against the skin of Alec's cheek.

 

Alec's nose twitched and his eyelids started to flutter; obvious signs that he was starting to wake up from his slumber. As soon as Alec's green/yellow eyes opened and he saw the man that had been absent in his life for three days; his heart rate sped up and he launched himself at Magnus in a bone crushing hug, resulting in Magnus landing on his bum, holding his husband in his arms. But before Magnus could say something humorous; he recognized the sound of the other male discretely crying, the material of Magnus' shirt becoming damp.

 

"Alec, is everything alright?" Magnus' question came in a soft, loving voice, but tone also laced with concern.

 

Alec shook his head in response; looking up at Magnus with bloodshot, saddened eyes. "I know it's selfish and I shouldn't complain but I miss you; the children miss you; your absent is horrible. Nothing feels right." He replied miserably.

 

Magnus sighed and pressed a loving kiss to the top of Alec's forehead. He knew that him not being present in the house had been effecting his husband, but he didn't know that it had been effecting him _this much_.

 

"I'm sorry, Alec, I didn't know that you felt like this about me working so much." His tone wasn't nasty or bitter, nor was it full of sarcasm. It held a something comforting for Alec.

 

But Alec couldn't help but feel lousy for feeling like he did about Magnus working. He was bringing money in; which was used for multiple things that were both a basic need and treats for Scarlett and Damian. He was providing for all of them, and Alec knew that it was hard for Magnus as well. Being away from his family for so long and working long hours. But he never complained. And Alec just felt pathetic because _he couldn't help_   _but_ get emotional over it.

 

"I'm sorry, this isn't easy on you either." He whispered but pushed his head into Magnus' chest.

 

"Don't be silly," Magnus said with a small smile. "you have the right to miss me."

-

Alec curled up in bed, face pushed against his husband's bare chest and taking in the scent of his cologne. After not smelling the scent for three days and two nights; it was almost a luxury to Alec. It also provided him with a sense of protection and relaxation. Magnus had told him of the news. The news that Mangus had gotten a promotion and could pick his own hours; providing that he also worked from home. The news was like music to Alec's ears. It was a relief; a weight of his shoulders and his heart. It meant they could spend time together and as a family with Scarlett and Damian. It was the best news he had heard in a while.

 

Magnus smiled down at Alec before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the other male's frame. He buried his nose into Alec's black hair and kept the smile upon his lips.

 

"Alec?" He asked quietly.

 

Alec hummed in response,

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too." The reply came quietly, as if Alec was dropping off to sleep. But Magnus could feel the smile of Alec's lips against his chest.

 

"Magnus?"

 

It was now Magnus who hummed in response.

 

"It's nice to see you back home." 


End file.
